1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security devices. More specifically, it relates to a device that can be retrofitted to the inside of a window and that will prevent unauthorized entry to a building. At the same time, the device allows for various ornamental designs to be incorporated into the combination guard/lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security at home and in one's place of work has become more and more of a concern. One of the most common modes of entry is to force or break a window to gain entry into a building. Alarms can be expensive and can be circumvented or disabled. Thus, many people have opted for providing a physical barrier of one sort or another in windows that are vulnerable to this form of entry. The problems of many of these types of devices is that they are unattractive, providing a closed in or "dungeon" effect if they are comprised of bars, making the homeowner or business owner feel as if they are locked in. Additionally, being fixed in place, they can make cleaning the glass very difficult and time consuming. Some prior art devices try to get around this problem by either being removable or pivotable away from the window for whenever cleaning or ventilation is required. The disadvantage here is that this can make them vulnerable to either being forced open or otherwise circumvented with a determined effort on the part of the criminal. The present invention seeks to address these problems of the prior art by providing a pivotable window guard and lock that is both attractive in appearance and that is not prone to being forced, even by the most determined malefactor.
A number of relevant patents were found in a search at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and they are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 341,213 issued to Zadok Zvi on Nov. 9, 1993, Des. 336,340 issued to Eleazar R. Medina on Jun. 8,1993, and Des. 345, 806 issued to Frank Vyvoda on Apr. 5, 1194 are all directed towards various decorative window grills. These are clearly dissimilar from the present invention in that none of them show the unique removable locking bar features or the adjustability of the instant invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 618,145 issued to Leonard Fremmel on Jan. 24, 1899 there is disclosed a cellar window construction. This is unlike the present invention as no adjustability to fit various sized windows is taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,862 issued on Feb. 16, 1960 to Albert R. Pellicore, there is disclosed a securing means for a window guard. Unlike the present invention, no removable locking pins are disclosed.
Next, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,828 issued to Clarence L. Hutchisson, Jr. on Feb. 2,1965 a security guard for windows is seen. This also shows a dissimilar locking mechanism than the instant invention.
Another relevant patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,011 issued to David T. Trombettas on Jun. 5,1984. This is a grill type window gate apparatus that is also clearly unlike the present invention. There is no teaching of the device having the removable locking pins abutting the hinge plates, as is seen in the instant invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,187 issued on Feb. 19,1991 to Kenneth K. Schweiss there is disclosed a releasable window guard assembly. There is no teaching of the pivoting or adjustable features seen in the present invention.
Another invention of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,567 issued on Aug. 23,1994 to John M. Pierpont et al. This is directed towards interior mounted security bars. As in the above mentioned patents, there is no disclosure of the novel locking mechanism of the present invention.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,827 issued to Nathan Lofton on Oct. 31, 1995 discloses a telescoping window bar unit. This is also clearly dissimilar from the present invention in that there is no adjustability feature or removable locking pins that abut the hinge plates.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.